Forever
by dl-shipper34
Summary: Mitch decides to take matters into his own hands to save Jamie. Oneshot. Rated T for two small smut scenes.


A/N: This story came to me after Zoo's season premiere on Tuesday. While I liked it, there was something missing. This is my take on Mitch reuniting with Jamie. Rated T for two small smut scenes.

All mistakes are mine and reviews are greatly appreciated. Enjoy!

* * *

Forever

Those who knew Mitch considered him to be an intelligent scientist - as well as being aware of his sarcasm filter that always appeared to be on full blast - and often looked to him for guidance on solving difficult problems, but even he couldn't quite figure out how he had managed to convince the pilot to let him borrow the Cessna 172 Skyhawk. The older man barely spoke English, so Mitch had resorted to using simple words and hand gestures. Eventually it paid off, and much to his surprise the fellow pointed to the engine and spoke a word that Mitch was unable to decipher but quickly realized the guy was talking about the gas. He indicated that he understood by nodding and waited as patiently as possible while the man filled the tank.

The light aircraft was not a big thing by any means, but at this point Mitch wasn't about to be picky with the method of travel. It was small but cozy inside, with enough room for three passengers and one crew member, and he was aware of its popularity in the sightseeing business as well as personal use. The white exterior featured a simple blue stripe running from propeller to tail.

Once the tank was full and the guy had a wad of cash in his hand, Mitch practically tore open the door and climbed in. He was still seething inwardly from what had occurred earlier between him and Abe, not to mention Eleanor's empty claims on sending a rescue team. While Mitch understood where she was coming from, he was not about to just stand idle - especially when Jamie was in danger. It was bad enough he was forced to leave her behind earlier.

As he started the engine and turned on the propellers, Mitch realized that Eleanor was right about one thing: his passion went past the leopard. Way past.

* * *

New Brunswick was a magnificent sight to behold, regardless of whether a person was hiking on paths or soaring through the air. Puffy white clouds dotted the blue sky as underneath Mitch's aircraft the seemingly endless forest stretched for eternity. After days of traveling he had finally reached his destination, but for a split second he wondered if Jamie had somehow gotten lost in the labyrinth of enormous ancient trees. He shook his head slightly to erase the horrible thought. "Don't think like that," he said aloud to himself. "She's a smart girl. She'll find her way."

Upon locating the area he was searching for he carefully lowered the craft, hovering over the old abandoned house where she had previously resided. He had no intentions of landing but considering she had left a clue last time - the rope tied to a tree that indicated the leopard was hiding in the home's cellar - his brilliant mind could not help but think that maybe, somewhere on the property, there was another hint of her whereabouts.

It did not take him long to find it. On the roof of a separate building that appeared to be some sort of barn or storage was a single word written in rocks: Caraquet. Although he had never heard of it Mitch instinctively knew it was a town, and a smile tugged at the corner of his lips as he memorized the word and immediately took off. _That's my girl_.

* * *

Hotel Paulin, an old and quaint place, is a gorgeous Victorian-style hotel located on the Bay of Chaleur within the province of New Brunswick. It offers spectacular views of the water, however Jamie was so exhausted that she totally ignored the window in her room and threw herself on the bed. She considered herself lucky to even have snagged a room, as the hotel parking lot was completely full, however she wished there was a way to have a shower and sleep simultaneously as she craved both. Her brain opted for the latter, which was why she had sprawled out on the large mattress. Exhaustion pressed so heavy on her limbs that she felt as if she could actually sleep for a week.

She was so drained, in fact, that her ears barely picked up the knock on the opposite side of the door. When the noise became persistent - whomever was there obviously wasn't giving up anytime soon - she grew aware of it and dragged her enervated body out of the bed. The light blue sheets spilled onto the floor at her feet as if they were filled with sorrow at her leaving their embrace.

The sound was starting to become rather annoying. "Seriously," she said with a hint of irritation, not even bothering to peer through the little peephole as she grabbed the doorknob and pulled. "Just relax, I'm-"

All irascible feelings instantly fled at the sight that fell upon her weary eyes as she opened the door. There, with his clenched fist still in the air, stood an equally exhausted-looking Mitch. His hair was all over the place and it was obvious he had not shaved for some time, but he was still the ruggedly handsome scientist she had come to love.

"Jamie."

She shuddered slightly upon hearing her name escape his lips, yet for some unknown reason she couldn't quite believe he was actually standing mere inches from her. She raised a slender hand and ran it across his face, the pad of her thumb going over the stubble along his jaw line. He stood perfectly still, savouring her touch as she appeared to trace every curve, every line with her thin fingers. Their hearts thundered in their chest, and not once did their eyes stray from one another.

After what seemed an eternity she spoke a single word, her hand cupping his right cheek. "How..."

He smiled and took a step forward, closing the already thin gap between them. She could feel his hot breath on her skin, his chest against hers, and the amazing sensation caused her to shudder for a second time. Reaching across, he took her free hand in his. "It's a long story, but if it's alright with you I'll skip to the part where the concierge believes I'm your husband and I desperately want nothing more than to kiss my wife and tell her how much I love her."

Jamie savoured every word, but the last three caught her off guard. "You...you love me?"

He answered her inquiry by pressing his lips against hers in a kiss that sent the walls he had constructed around himself crumbling into dust. His hand snaked around her back and pulled her in even closer, feeling the heat from her body dance on his skin. Her own arms wrapped around his neck as she drank in his sweet taste.

A ping of disappointment echoed through her heart when he stopped without warning to look at her. He stared deep at her brilliant irises, and she felt as if he could see her very spirit. "Was that a sufficient answer?"

She grinned at his cheeky tone. "Absolutely."

The feeling in her heart swiftly vanished as he continued his assault, and before long they moved to the bed where he pulled off her shirt in one swift motion and she found herself on her back with Mitch hovering over her. His familiar scent attacked her nostrils, and after discarding the article of clothing he studied her for a moment. "You, my love, are breathtaking."

Jamie's cheeks visibly turned red at this compliment, and he leaned back slightly so she could unbutton his shirt. As she ran her fingers along his chest she could feel his muscles react to her touch. "You're not too bad yourself Dr. Morgan."

They resumed their activities, shirts strewn on the floor as if they were now totally forgotten, but this time Mitch started at the top of her breasts. He placed tender kisses here before slowly working his way to her collarbone and then her neck before assaulting her lips once more. In the midst of all this and roaming hands, Jamie was beginning to feel a fiery tingle in the pit of her stomach. She knew Mitch was not far behind, as evident from the low growls that escaped from his throat as well as the obvious yet sensual feeling of his arousal pressing against her. Not long after, more clothing was tossed onto the carpet until there was nothing left covering their bodies save the bed sheets.

The silent invader known as snow fell soft upon the town that night, but neither Mitch nor Jamie took notice as they made love in silence with the exception of the occasional moan. It lit fireworks in their hearts, created an escape like no other, and for the first time since all of this madness with the animals started, both felt content.

* * *

Thundering paws shook the ground beneath Jamie's feet as she desperately attempted to outrun the three pursuing wolves, the snow crunching under her boots. She looked over her right shoulder, then her left, hoping that they were possibly starting to surrender. Instead the predators almost appeared to be closing in, their mouths open wide to reveal wicked teeth dripping with saliva and their eyes honing in on her as if she was the only thing that existed.

Her hands instinctively flew out as she tripped on an unseen object, and she landed hard on her palms. Behind her she could hear the wolves approaching, but as she tried to scramble back to her feet both legs suddenly become paralyzed. Warm blood oozed through her pants, evidence of a cut on her knee, and she ignored the pain as she turned her body so she was facing the beasts. If she was going to die like this, she was not about to go out with her back turned.

The snarling wolves stopped several feet from her, baring their impressive fangs and snapping their powerful jaws. An icy claw gripped her heart as she realized she did not have any weapons on her. The three creatures pounced, and when she covered her head with her hands she prayed to whomever was listening that her death would be a swift one.

* * *

A scream elicited from Jamie's throat as she awoke and sat up, beads of sweat glistening on her brow. She was panting heavily and nearly jumped when she felt the bed move, however when they placed a hand on her shoulder she slightly relaxed.

Mitch's sleep-laden voice pierced the veil of darkness. "What's wrong?"

Without answering and with tears streaming down her cheeks, she turned to bury her face in the crook of his neck. He was already alert from her scream, but the dampness of her forehead and the concerning way she was breathing told him she was in distress. He felt a teardrop fall onto the sheet and immediately wrapped his arms around her, moving one hand to her head where he gently caressed her hair.

"It's okay," he whispered softly, now understanding what had transpired. "I'm here."

His calming words coupled with his soothing touch did the trick, and within a few minutes Jamie's breathing started to return to its normal pace. Her heartbeat - which was pounding so hard she feared it might tear out from her very chest - slowed down, and the beads of perspiration began to evaporate. They both laid back down, her head on his chest, and the sound of his own heart reverberating in her ears lulled her back into a deep sleep.

* * *

At 4:34am she woke up again, but this time it was not due to suffering from another nightmare. Instead she had something on her mind, something that needed to be said at such an hour. She was facing Mitch, the two of them entangled in the sheet, and she carefully placed a hand on his cheek. The touch made him stir slightly but he remained asleep.

"Mitch." she whispered. When he didn't answer, she kissed him several times in hopes of him awakening. Finally it seemed to work, and his eyes slowly opened. Although she could not see his chocolate irises she shivered, for that was the affect he had on her.

Upon realizing she was awake he immediately became concerned. "You okay sweetheart?" he asked in a groggy voice. "Was it another nightmare?"

She shook her head, causing him to frown and pose another question. "Are you hurt?"

Reaching across, she took his hand in hers and squeezed gently. "When I was in that house I dreamed of finding you again, dreamed of kissing your lips and saying how much I missed you and how many sleepless nights I had, of the days where I imagined you would walk through the front door. Since that day on the plane I have thought of nothing else, hoped for nothing else except to have the chance to see you again. You once said that I saved you, but I think it is you who has saved me. I love you, Mitch Morgan. I love your snark, your conviction, your walls...everything. I want this. I want _you_."

He reacted by shifting closer so their bodies were touching again, placed a tender kiss on her lips, wrapped his powerful arms around her, and pulled her in to him so their foreheads were touching. During her absence he had found himself missing her gentle touch, her sweet taste...he missed _her_. It was a feeling he never wanted to experience again. "You do realize you'll have to put up with my snark forever."

Jamie's eyes almost appeared to sparkle in the dark, and as sleep enveloped her spirit once more she flashed a brilliant smile. "Forever huh? Sounds good to me."

* * *

Early morning sunlight - just how early Mitch didn't quite know - filtered in through the small window and pooled onto his face, instantly warming his cheeks. The sensation woke him up and for a split second he had to remember where he was. A silent yawn sneaked up on him then, and he carefully stretched his legs for he did not want to wake the sleeping woman beside him.

Jamie was beautiful in the morning, but then again she always looked beautiful to him. She had her head resting on his shoulder with her right arm splayed across his bare chest; her left arm was somewhere underneath her. His own arm was wrapped around her back, holding her close to him, and as much as he wanted to rub the side of his thumb up and down her bicep he withheld from doing so in fear of waking her up. She looked incredibly peaceful, and he could have sworn there was a hint of a smile hovering on her lips - the lips he had kissed so many times last night he eventually lost count. He inhaled her scent and recalled the events that led up to this moment. He had repeated over and over how much he loved her - he would never get tired of saying that - and worshiped her body, ensuring he felt every inch of her skin. She had returned the favour, making him feel more alive that he had felt in years. He knew there would be more nights like what they had experienced only a short time ago, and he was also aware that the others were going to tease him mercilessly (although to him, Jackson and Chloe didn't really have a leg to stand on considering he had noticed they would often stand close together during group meetings and the like). Mitch was known to be the stubborn one in the group who had massive invisible walls around him, and somehow a feisty girl had broken through them all and totally invaded his personal space.

He smiled at this last thought. Clearly it was a concept they knew nothing about.

She stirred suddenly, causing him to return to the present. He loved having her in his arms and feeling the warmth of her body next to his; it was something he never wanted to stop experiencing. Her hand on his bare chest - regardless of their passionate night he always slept without a shirt, a fact she didn't seem to mind in the least - appeared almost lonely, so he fixed that by intertwining his fingers with hers. Mitch placed a loving kiss on her forehead and whispered soft words to her; this calmed Jamie and she settled down. When he thought she had returned to slumber, he turned his attention to their hands hovering over his heart. Despite his being slightly larger in both width and length, their fingers fit together perfectly almost as if long ago something had purposely moulded the crevices and crooks to ensure this would happen.

His internal thoughts were evidently too loud, because just then Jamie shifted again. Before he could do anything she gingerly opened her eyes, blinking a few times so her weary vision could adjust to the faint light. She glanced up at him with those magnificent oceanic irises that he always seemed to get lost in and smiled. "Morning."

Her sleep-laden voice sent a mysterious chill down his spine. "Now this is a sight I could get used to seeing every morning."

Stretching her limbs, Jamie yawned and snuggled deeper into his embrace. Her next words were somewhat muffled because she had her face practically buried in the crook of his neck. "You and me both. What time is it?"

Mitch felt her soft lips press against the sensitive skin of his neck, and he shuddered again. "Ridiculously early. I don't even want to look at my watch. Oh, and you were snoring."

While she caught the teasing note in his voice from his last sentence, this didn't stop her cheeks from flushing red with embarrassment. She pulled away so she could look at him levelly. "Seriously?"

He took her by surprise then, crashing his lips against hers as he turned her over so she lay on her back. She giggled, obviously liking his spontaneity, and the kiss deepened. Within seconds a familiar tingle made its presence known, and the low moan that elicited from Mitch's throat told her he too was experiencing the same fiery feeling. Inbetween kisses he managed to say, "As a matter of fact Ms. Campbell, I find it rather sexy."

Jamie was slightly disappointed when he suddenly stopped without warning, but that swiftly vanished when his lips found their way back to her collarbone. The moment he kissed her sensitive skin she felt as if her entire body were ablaze, and he heard her involuntary gasp of pleasure. She closed her eyes as he continued his assault, repeating his movements from the previous night: the base of her neck to her shoulders and back again before kissing just underneath her jaw bone. Her hands clenched his hair, her back arched and she whimpered softly, expressing her bliss.

She spoke just as he felt the undeniable sensation settled in his stomach, although her voice was somewhat choppy as she struggled to talk thanks to him distracting her. "Mitch..."

He stopped and looked at her, clearly unhappy at this untimely interruption. "Yeah, I know. We should get going. But when this is over, you and I have a date with my bed. Clothing will be optional of course."

She giggled and tapped his cheek lightly. "I promise I'll make it up to you."

He licked his lips suggestively and, leaning down, whispered close to her beautiful face. "If it's anything like last night, then I'm looking forward to it already."

In what was probably the umpteenth time they shared another kiss, and as Jamie continued to drink all of this in she smiled to herself.

Forever sounded pretty awesome to her.


End file.
